De esas típicas peleas
by Euyin
Summary: —¡Sasuke! Si los extraterrestres me secuestraran ¿llorarias por mi, Sasu? —¿De que hablas, mujer? No contestare eso. — ¡Vete a dormir al sofá, Sasuke Uchiha!.Por que ellos como casados, tampoco se salvaban de esas típicas peleas. SasuSaku. One-Shot.


Pareja:

SasuSaku*

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son y serán de Masashi Kishimoto… lalalalalalala… (?)

Advertencias:

OoC. AU. Palabrotas :B One-shot.

**_De esas típicas peleas_**

Sasuke y Sakura se habían casado un mes atrás luego de tres años de novios. La madre de Sasuke, amaba a Sakura en toda la extensión de la palabra, sin embargo, las palabras de la madre de Sakura, quince minutos antes de casarse, habían sido: "Que Dios se apiade de tu alma". ¿Qué significaba eso? Que la madre de Sakura, odiaba al Uchiha. Lo cual, sin duda, había hecho enojar mucho a Sakura.

La pareja, nunca habían vivido juntos hasta hacía un mes.

Ambos habían tenido que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, por ejemplo: Sasuke tuvo que acostumbrarse a Sasuke, el pequeño perro de Sakura. Y la mujer, tuvo que acostumbrarse a… vivir con un hombre. Sasuke podía ser serio, frió, calculador, arrogante y… un hombre. Un hombre que dejaba su ropa interior tirada en el suelo y que olvidaba levantar la tapa del retrete para orinar.

Los dos estaban aún durmiendo, Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke por la espalda y ambos estaban desnudos. Lo que significaba: Habían tenido una horrible pelea y esa noche se habían reconciliado.

— ¡Sasuke! — exclamó Sakura sentándose de un tirón. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente y se los talló para despertar.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? Son como las cuatro de la madrugada. — habló ronco y con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Nunca me haz engañado?— preguntó Sakura poniendo un dedo en su barbilla de forma pensativa.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sasuke confundido ¿Qué tipo de broma era aquella? — Por supuesto que no, Sakura.

— Ah…

Nuevamente Sasuke cerró los ojos dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. Sin duda cada vez creía, que Sakura era muy extraña. Sintió como su esposa se removía entre las sabanas y la rodeo con los brazos para que dejara de moverse.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó nuevamente. Sasuke dio un suspiro fastidiado y abrió los ojos con pesadez.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? — habló con fastidio y algo molesto.

— Si los extraterrestres me secuestraran ¿llorarías por mi, _Sasu_?

— ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas, mujer? Ya duérmete, estás cansada, descansa. Mañana tengo que madrugar, tengo un contrato muy importante con una empresaria, es un negocio multi…

— ¡Contesta!

— Ya te dije que…

— ¡Claro! Si esa tal empresaria te lo preguntara de seguro dirías que si ¿verdad? ¡Bien me dijo mi madre que no me casara contigo!

— ¿Te dijo eso? — cuestionó casi ofendido.

— ¿Por qué no te la follas a ella, eh? ¡Déjame en paz! Te dije que quiero dormir.

Sasuke prefirió no empeorar las cosas y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Ese negocio era realmente importante y significativo para la empresa. Significaba millones de dólares al bolsillo, tenía que estar despierto en menos de dos horas y había tenido una noche muy agotadora con Sakura.

— ¡Claro! Ya no te importa. ¿Cuántas veces te la haz tirado, eh?— exclamó Sakura nuevamente— Por eso te quedas así de callado ¿tan poco te importo, Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué me casé contigo?— sollozó. — A ella si te la tiras, pero cuando yo quiero, resulta que estás cansado ¡Ni en eso me cumples!

— Por Dios, Sakura ¿Cuándo te eh dicho que no? Duérmete, ya te dije que…

— ¡Vete a dormir al sofá!— gritó entre lloriqueos señalando la puerta. — ¡Vete, vete, vete! No te quiero ver.

Sasuke levantó los brazos en señal de rendición, se puso los pantalones y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.

— ¡Por supuesto! El señor así de fácil se va. De seguro no me soportas ¿Quieres el divorcio? ¡Pues te lo voy a dar! Tal vez así puedas ser feliz con esa empresaria, zorra, puta, arrastrada. ¡Pero quiero que sepas que no te vas a encontrar a otra como yo! ¡Ya ni siquiera me dices bebé, como antes!

— ¡Yo nunca te dije así!

— ¡Eh dicho que me decías bebé, y me decías bebé!

Sasuke ignoró todo eso y salió de la habitación. Si respondía, el asunto podía ponerse peor. Finalmente y después de varios intentos fallidos en su habitación, pudo dormir pacíficamente.

Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se cerró y unos pasos se aproximaban hacía él. Sintió a Sakura darle un beso en los labios y acariciar su rostro. Él abrió los ojos.

— _Sasu_… perdón— dijo avergonzada. Ya estaba vestida con un pijama color rosa.

— No importa. Y para que lo sepas, si los extraterrestres te secuestraran… Yo impediria que lo hicieran. — Sakura soltó una risita y Sasuke sonrió.

— ¿Quieres volver a la habitación? Prometo dejarte dormir. — susurró Sakura sentada de cuclillas frente a Sasuke, quien seguía acostado en el sillón.

Sasuke se puso de pie y camino junto a Sakura hacía la habitación, en cuanto cerraron la puerta de la habitación detrás de ellos, Sasuke empujó a Sakura contra la pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

— Ya no quiero dormir. — dijo Sasuke en su oído. Sakura retiró a Sasuke de ella.

— Pero primero, se me antojaron unas galletas. — Sakura sonrió acariciando su abultado vientre. Sasuke dio un suspiro.

— Iré a buscar una tienda abierta.

— Te acompañaría, pero tengo mucho sueño. — Sakura bostezó mientras se dirigía a la cama y se tapaba con las sabanas.

Sólo era una noche más, una _noche de casados y habían tenido de esas típicas peleas. Ah_ y había olvidado mencionar un _pequeño_ detalle: Sakura Haruno, tenía tres meses de embarazo.

_Paraparapararara (8) :D_

_¿Les gustó? Bueno, este fic sólo lo subí por una razón: ¡Necesito un beta! Si, para mi fic: My Girlfriend is a PornStar. ¿Alguien se ofrece? Manden MP que diga: "Yo quiero ser tu Beta, nena" Okeii, no, pero avisen por MP si alguién quiere ser mi beta :D _

_¿Me regalan un review para este popó one-shot? :B _

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
